


lend a hand

by tellmewhatyousee



Series: law works the night shift [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Injury, Platonic Relationships, also i'm terrified to be posting in a new fandom so go easy on me thanks, i am a simple enby i see a doctor character i write them, i wasn't gonna do a pun title but someone encouraged it, spoiler free, takes place after punk hazard but i haven't even seen that yet so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/tellmewhatyousee
Summary: When Chopper is sound asleep, Sanji needs a second opinion. Fortunately, their new passenger happens to be a doctor.Unfortunately, Sanji is terrified of him.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: law works the night shift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808809
Comments: 18
Kudos: 180





	lend a hand

Sanji was fully aware that their new passenger on the Sunny had no intentions of hurting them. At the very least, he could safely assume so. They’d formed their alliance, Luffy seemed to trust him (although, Luffy seemed to trust a _lot_ of people), and so far he’d done nothing but help them.

Still. He gave Sanji the creeps.

Even without his… upsetting reputation, any man with the word ‘DEATH’ tattooed across both hands didn’t give off the friendliest of auras. He was quiet, and while it was a welcome change from the usual chaos on the ship, it also served to make him more intimidating. They’d had maybe two conversations since they left Punk Hazard— one about sleeping arrangements, and another about dietary restrictions. The only other person he really talked to was Luffy, and that usually seemed involuntary on his end.

Despite all that, Sanji found himself standing out on the deck, staring at Law, trying to build up the courage to make his presence known. It was late, but Law never seemed to sleep during the night, so Sanji knew he’d find him out there.

“If you plan on doing something, I’d appreciate you doing it now, instead of just trying to stare a hole into the back of my head.”

Sanji blinked. Law hadn’t even looked back at him, had he? “Uh, sorry,” he said, and cleared his throat. “I just… do you have a minute?”

Law turned to face him, and his gaze flickered down towards Sanji’s hands. He was holding his right hand in his left. “How did you hurt it?” he asked.

Sanji raised his eyebrows. Had he heard something, or was he just that observant? “Luffy bumped into me, and I had to catch my fall,” he answered. “Chopper looked at it yesterday and said it was fine, but—”

“You don’t trust his judgement?” Law asked. “He seems like a perfectly capable doctor to me.”

“Wh— no, it’s not _that,”_ Sanji replied. “I mean— I’d definitely go to him, if he was awake. He told me to tell him if anything felt weird. But I didn’t wanna wake him, and I figured you’d be up, so I...” He trailed off when he realized Law had a smirk on his face. It occured to him that Law was probably just fucking with him, and he huffed. “Could you just look at it and tell me if I need to do anything with it?” he asked, then quickly added, “Without slicing me in half, or... whatever it is you do.”

“Sure,” Law answered, still looking quite amused as he walked past Sanji. “Come back in, I can’t see it in the dark.”

“Right.” Sanji followed after him, up until they reached the galley, of all places. Without a word, Law held his hand out, and Sanji hesitated. “Does it have to be in here? That’s just rubbing salt in the wound.”

“The lighting is adequate, and I don’t wish to use Dr. Tony’s facilities unless necessary,” Law said. “Let me see your hand, please.”

Somewhat reluctantly, Sanji placed his hand in Law’s palm. “It’s my thumb, mostly,” he mumbled.

Law nodded, and took a few moments to poke and prod at Sanji’s hand. It wasn’t until he bent his thumb back that Sanji flinched, fighting the reflex to pull his hand back.

“Hm… you’re right handed?” Law asked, and Sanji nodded in response. “That’s unfortunate.”

Sanji frowned. He needed both hands to cook, he already knew damn well he was in trouble without his right. Law had two fingers on his wrist, and if he noticed how fast Sanji’s pulse was, at least he didn’t say anything about it.

“What’s up, what’s wrong with it?” Sanji asked.

“It looks like it’s just a sprain,” Law answered. “There doesn’t seem to be any nerve damage. Wrap it, ice it, take it easy, and you should be fine.”

Sanji nodded. The way Law spoke, it didn’t sound all that bad. “Alright,” he replied. “I can manage that. For how long?”

“Hm...” Carefully, Law let Sanji’s hand back down. “Six weeks or so.”

_“WHAT?”_

Law raised his eyebrows, and Sanji clamped his good hand over his mouth when he realized he’d probably just woken up half the crew.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new to writing op stuff, so i hope yall enjoy this! if you wanna hear me yelling about my writing endeavors, i have a [tumblr](https://t3llmewhatyousee.tumblr.com/) for that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [helping handy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944204) by [ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore)




End file.
